


pancakes, tea, and snowflakes

by ChocolatteKitty_Kat



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Living Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatteKitty_Kat/pseuds/ChocolatteKitty_Kat
Summary: Leopika domestic/living together AU. Anger isn't the only emotion that can turn a Kurta's eyes red.





	pancakes, tea, and snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter, Kurapika, or Leorio. I do, however, own this story! Cross-posting between chocolattekitty-kat on Ao3 and FF.net and maliciousbubbl3s on Tumblr.

"Morning!"

Leorio looked behind him at the half-sung greeting as Kurapika slipped his arms around his waist. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Kurapika shrugged. He glanced around Leorio at the stove. "What are you making?"

"Pancakes," Leorio said. "I was  _ going _ to bring you breakfast in bed, and I know you don't really like eggs. But now you've gone and ruined everything by waking up early…"

Kurapika laughed at the over-exaggerated annoyance in Leorio's voice. "Sorry about that."

"Eh, it's fine," Leorio shrugged, flipping over the pancake he was cooking. "We can just eat out here instead. It'll taste the same either place."

Kurapika smiled and dropped his arms from Leorio's waist. "I'll make some coffee. Or would you rather have tea?"

Leorio thought for a moment. "Tea sounds good."

Kurapika nodded, already filling the electric kettle with water. He placed it on the base and plugged it in, setting the water to boil. While it did, he got out two mugs, put a spoonful of honey in each, and added a little bit of creamer to Leorio's. Once the water was heated, he held the teabags in the cups one at a time, pouring the liquid over the leaves, then placed a saucer on top of each cup to trap the steam. He moved to the table, getting out plates and silverware for each of them and setting it. After a few minutes, he took the saucers off of the mugs of tea and carried them to the table. "Almost done?"

"Yeah, this is the last one," Leorio said, flipping the pancake over and switching off the burner. Kurapika grabbed a bottle of syrup and stick of butter from the refrigerator and set it on the table, then took a seat. Leorio joined him a few moments later, carrying the plate of cooked pancakes.

"They look really good," Kurapika smiled at Leorio across the table.

The taller man beamed proudly. "Bet they taste good, too."

Kurapika laughed as Leorio forked two of the pancakes onto his plate before reaching for the butter. They ate mostly in silence, comfortable in each other's presence.

Towards the end of the meal, Leorio happened to glance out the window. "Hey, look at that! It's snowing!"

Kurapika looked up. Sure enough, heavy white flakes had begun to drift lazily down from the fluffy grey clouds hovering above the city. He smiled. "Wow. When was the last time it actually snowed here in the city?"

Leorio watched the snow fall, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'm not really sure… I think we've had a few flurries the past few winters, but no real snow since I moved here."

Kurapika nodded, his attention focused more on Leorio than the scene outside. He took in the wild mess of dark hair, several days' worth of stubble along the jawline (closer to a beard at this point, really), the way the stretched-out collar of his sweatshirt rested on his collarbones, the expression of pure wonder on his face. Unbidden, a smile tugged at Kurapika's mouth.

Leorio glanced over at his partner, and his eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Kurapika asked.

Leorio's face softened into a smile, impossibly gentle and warm. "Your eyes are red."


End file.
